Funny and Sweet
by miraSugoi
Summary: [SasuHina] Sasuke isn't one to be funny or sweet. But if Naruto can do it...why can't he?


Hi everyone. This is my first fan fiction of the show Naruto. And it features one of my favorite crack pairings… Sasuke x Hinata! hehe. Well please REVIEW && And NO BASHING on the couple…thank you.

**Naruto doesn't belong to me…if it did… chaos of romantic relationships would rise greatly…**

Couple: Sasuke x Hinata…hints of one sided Naruto x Hinata

"**Funny and Sweet"**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't one to ponder on such useless things.

More specifically, on why the indigo haired girl kept talking to Naruto because, really, he shouldn't care. But apparently his mind says otherwise.

"Oi, Sasuke!" The blonde's voice brought him back to what really was going in front of his eyes. "Why are you staring at Hinata-chan that much?" The blonde gave a toothy grin as the girl standing next to him turned red and twirled her fingers.

He growled as he could feel his face getting a bit hot. "I wasn't staring at her idiot." Of course he wasn't! She just happened to be in the way of what he really was staring at…whatever that was.

Naruto gave a questioning look as he turned to look at what was behind Hinata that may have caught the Uchiha's attention. He then felt like throwing up. "Bushy Brows?! Eww Sasuke! Didn't know you were like that!" At this the indigo haired girl giggled, her previous blush fading away.

Apparently, Rock Lee was the only other living human thing behind Hinata. Lee failed to hear Naruto's rude nickname for him since he was too busy doing push ups like a maniac.

Sasuke felt like punching the idiot now. He actually dared suggest he was…and in front Hinata! He truly was an idiot. "No I'm not _that_!" Sasuke said quickly and just as loud as he did.

And might he add, he was absolutely clueless on why they were both shouting at each other when their only one foot away…

The hyperactive ninja laughed and turned his attention back to the girl. "Ah, Hinata-chan, sorry for the interruption. Sasuke here is bit weird don't ya' think?"

"No I'm not." Sasuke cut in before she can say anything.

"Yes you are!"

"'Am not."

"Yeah-huh!"

"Quit it moron your only embarrassing yourself." This wasn't a lie. Naruto is embarrassing himself and if Sasuke continues this, himself as well.

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms in frustration. Sasuke was always cruel to him but Naruto really wouldn't have it any other way. After all, he became friends with an arrogant Sasuke not some ever-so-nice one. "Am I being embarrassing myself Hinata-chan?" The boy suddenly asked with a pout.

Sasuke smirked a little as he could see the girl was struggling on what to say or do. "Tell him Hinata-_chan_ that he is loud and is only embarrassing _us_." _Us_ as in only Hinata and himself. That 'us' actually sounded a bit nice to him, even though he would deny it if anyone asked. Well it doesn't matter; he doubted Hinata would take it that way anyways…

"N-no your not e-embarrassing yourself Naruto-kun." At this, Naruto smiled. "B-but," even though she stuttered her voice did seem a bit firmer, "you are a b-bit loud…" Now it was Sasuke's turn to smile.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun!" The girl quickly bowed in apology.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. She didn't have to apologize to such a moron like him.

"Ah, no worries Hinata! Hell, Sakura-chan always tells me I am and hearing it from you…I really must be loud!" Naruto laughed as he put his arms behind his head. "Well I'm getting hungry and 'am suppose to meet Iruka-sensei at the ramen shop. I'll see you two later!"

Hinata watched the boy head towards the ramen shop and couldn't help but frown a little. "Bye Naruto…"

Sasuke averted his eyes away from the running figure and to the girl. "A bit late don't you think?"

Now did she realize that she was alone with a boy. A boy! Of course she had been alone with Kiba, Shino, or Neji a couple of times but they are family (she considered Kiba and Shino like brothers) so it was different. But might she add…it was Uchiha Sasuke!

Hinata began to twirl her fingers. Curse her shyness! "I suppose so..."

He arched a brow. "Well that's something new." The girl gave him a confuse look in return. "You didn't stutter, I mean."

She noticed that…he was right. She didn't stutter with him! Now that he mention it though…

"…I guess it's just around that idiot because you like him so much." The Uchiha said in slight irritation.

Hinata couldn't help but blush. Did she really make it that obvious? And if it was that obvious…does Naruto know? "Ah, is it that obvious?"

He couldn't help but roll his eyes at her. It was pathetic that she was just as oblivious to things just as that idiot was. "Only an idiot wouldn't notice. Hence, him not knowing."

She couldn't help but feel relieve at this though the way that he kept referring to Naruto bothered her. "Why do keep calling him an idiot? I mean Naruto-kun is nice…"

"…and an idiot." Sasuke finished for her. "And to answer your question, maybe 'cause I hate him. Not everyone gets along with each other. Ever thought of that?"

"Oh, no I haven't." She admitted as she lowered her eyes to the ground. What a foolish thing to assume everyone will like Naruto just as much as she does! Such a foolish idea… "But why hate him? He hasn't done anything wrong." Hinata slightly raised her voice on him as her eyes now turn to him with determination. She wanted to find out what he possibly found so irritating about Naruto.

Really, the fact she was defending Naruto was only annoying Sasuke.

He shrugged, ignoring the fact she _did_ raise her voice on him. "Eh, probably not. But maybe I hate him because I envy him."

"Well he is funny…sweet…" Oh now she was praising the guy!

"And I'm not?" Sasuke suddenly question, not wanting to hear one more thing about Naruto from her mouth.

Hinata quickly realize her mistake and bowed once again like earlier. "Ah! I'm sorry Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. I was only joking." Sasuke actually wanted to laugh but that was so unlike him.

Hinata stood up and blushed ferociously. "O-oh." She was making a complete fool of herself in front of the Uchiha!

A silence settled between the two.

Sasuke just now noticed that it was getting darker and that Lee had apparently left a long time ago. Well no wonder it seemed a bit quieter without the constant shouting of numbers.

"Sasuke..."

With his hands now in his pockets, the boy turned his attention back to the girl. Amaze that she didn't decide to leave already. But he was even more amaze that he actually was still standing here.

The Hyuga girl tilted her head in confusion. "Then why _do_ you envy him?"

He let out a huff. "Can't let things go…" He responded with the same old irritated tone. Maybe he did like it better when she was shy around him…"Maybe I envy him because he won your heart. I doubt you ever thought of that." Mumbling the last part to himself.

"P-pardon me?" Maybe she hadn't heard right. After all, Sasuke would never love a girl like her. She had always thought Sakura was more his type. Just like Naruto's…

"Tch. Calling me a liar or what?"

"N-No!" Hinata could tell her face was redder than it ever was. "I-It's just that…it's m-me…" Really, what a cruel joke that the Uchiha was playing on her.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he poked her head with his finger. "And that's why I envy him. Because it's _you_." Sasuke can't say he didn't feel…awkward. Hell, he was probably embarrassing himself in front of the Hyuga. Though it felt right telling her.

A leaden silence followed.

Did he ever mention he didn't like silences? Really, they were annoying and nerve wrecking.

Sasuke let out a sigh. "If your not willing to believe that, then will you believe…that I want that hideous orange jacket of his?"

At this Hinata couldn't help but smile at him. "Y-you know what S-Sasuke-kun? Y-your actually funny and…s-sweet."

* * *

**Review plz and thank you  
**


End file.
